culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series)
| show_name = Star Wars: Clone Wars | creator = Genndy Tartakovsky | based_on = | voices = | director = Genndy Tartakovsky | theme_music_composer = John Williams | composer = | country = United States | language = English | network = Cartoon Network | executive_producer = | producer = | company = | distributor = Disney–ABC Domestic Television | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 25 | list_episodes = #Episodes | runtime = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = }} Star Wars: Clone Wars (sometimes referred to as Tartakovsky's Clone Wars) is an American science fiction animated microseries created, directed, produced and co-written by Genndy Tartakovsky, set in the ''Star Wars'' universe. Produced and released between the films Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith, it is the first of many works to explore the conflict set between the two known as the Clone Wars, and directly leads to the events of Revenge of the Sith. The show follows the actions of various characters from the ''Star Wars'' prequel trilogy, notably Jedi Knights and clone troopers, in their war against the battle droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Sith. The series created many concepts which were later re-used in other Star Wars works, notably the character of Asajj Ventress and the ARC troopers, and introduced the character of General Grievous for the first time. The series aired on Cartoon Network for three seasons consisting of 25 episodes from 2003 to 2005, and was the first Star Wars television series since Star Wars: Ewoks in 1986. The first two seasons of Clone Wars, known together as "Volume One", were produced in a two- to three-minute "micro" format, while season three consisted of five fifteen-minute episodes making up "Volume Two". Both volumes were later released on home video edited as feature-length films. Since release, the series has received critical acclaim and won multiple awards, including the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program twice for both of its volumes. Plot Backstory Star Wars: Clone Wars is part of the Star Wars prequel storyline, surrounding the fall of esteemed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his subsequent transformation into the Sith Lord Darth Vader. The series begins in the year 22 BBY, a few months following Attack of the Clones. The Clone Wars have just begun, with the failing Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order under siege from the Confederacy of Independent Systems wishing to secede from Galactic society with the help of the Sith. As the war rages, more and more planets slip from Republic control. Both the Jedi and the Sith use a metaphysical power known as the Force, but in different manners: the Jedi draw on the "light" side which is fueled by selflessness and compassion, while the Sith draw on the "dark" side which is fueled by primal urges such as greed and hate. Synopsis The main storyline of Volume One features the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi (James Arnold Taylor) being assigned to lead an assault on the planet Muunilinst, home of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, benefactors of the Confederacy of Independent Systems wishing to break away from the Galactic Republic. His apprentice, Anakin Skywalker (Mat Lucas), is personally appointed to lead the space forces by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Nick Jameson), the secret alter ego of Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Also on Muunilinst, ARC (Advanced Recon Commando) Captain Fordo (André Sogliuzzo) leads more clone troopers on an assault. Meanwhile, Separatist leader Count Dooku (Corey Burton) takes in the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress (Grey DeLisle) as his apprentice and sends her to eliminate Anakin. Anakin diverts his attention in the middle of the space battle to pursue Ventress to Yavin 4, where he manages to defeat her in a lightsaber duel by drawing on his anger, which is considered a path to the dark side. Surrounding this storyline are various battles focusing on other Jedi and their wartime exploits: Jedi Master Mace Windu (T.C. Carson) faces an entire droid army unarmed on Dantooine; Grand Master Yoda (Tom Kane) travels to the ice world Ilum in order to save two imperiled Jedi Knights; the amphibious Kit Fisto (Richard McGonagle) leads an aquatic regiment of clone troopers on the waterworld Mon Calamari; and a team of Jedi encounter the dreaded General Grievous (John DiMaggio in season 2; McGonagle in season 3) on Hypori. The Volume Two storyline picks up two years after Anakin's victory over Ventress and Obi-Wan's victory on Muunilinst. With Grievous emerging to claim victories for the Separatists, the Republic is in need of more Jedi Knights. After much consideration, the Jedi Council decides to promote Anakin to a Knight. Six months later, Anakin has become a strong Jedi Knight and has helped the Republic several times, such as aiding Obi-Wan in capturing a fortress, saving Saesee Tiin (Carson) from a space battle, and rescuing a couple of Jedi from bigger droids. During the rest of the war, Anakin and Obi-Wan are assigned to find Grievous on the planet Nelvaan, but instead end up liberating a group of Nelvaanians who had been enslaved and mutated by the Techno Union. Meanwhile, General Grievous leads an assault on Coruscant and, despite the best efforts of Yoda, Windu, Shaak Ti (DeLisle) and others, kidnaps Palpatine for his Master, Dooku. While rescuing the Nelvaan warriors, Anakin sees a cryptic vision of his eventual transformation into Darth Vader. He then sets out with Obi-Wan to rescue the Chancellor over Coruscant. This leads directly into the beginning of Revenge of the Sith. Production The series was produced by Genndy Tartakovsky, creator of Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack, and employs a similar animation style to Tartakovsky's Samurai Jack. Tartakovsky revealed in his Hyperspace commentary tracks on the official Star Wars website and on the Volume I DVD that he purposely animated C-3PO with moveable expressive eyes to pay homage to the animators of and the animation style of Nelvana, the production company behind the animated segment from Star Wars Holiday Special and the 1980s Droids cartoon series. George Lucas, who inspired the Clone Wars television series and served as an executive producer on the series, gave Tartakovsky all the major events during the Clone Wars. Broadcast The pilot series, produced primarily with traditional animation, originally ran on Cartoon Network. In addition to being shown on television, the episodes were released online simultaneously at the Star Wars and Cartoon Network websites. The series was heavily advertised by Cartoon Network, and was originally shown immediately before their popular Friday night programming block Fridays. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2003) Season 1 consisted of 10 episodes, lasting 3 minutes each. These episodes were released on DVD together with those from the second season as Volume One. |ProdCode = 101 |ShortSummary = Four months after the battle of Geonosis, the Clone Wars rage across the galaxy. Obi-Wan Kenobi is given the task of leading the assault on Muunilinst while Anakin Skywalker gets command over the space forces. Anakin bids farewell to his secret wife, Senator Padmé Amidala. |LineColor = db7d86 }} |ProdCode = 103 |ShortSummary = Obi-Wan's ARC troopers are shot down over the capital of Muunilinst as the assault on the Intergalactic Banking Clan's planet begins. |LineColor = db7d86 }} |ProdCode = 102 |ShortSummary = Pinned down by droid enemy fire, the ARC troopers must make use of their specialist training to reach their target. |LineColor = db7d86 }} |ProdCode = 107 |ShortSummary = With the battle of Muunilinst raging in space as well as on land, San Hill orders Durge and his IG-lancer droids to defend the city. |LineColor = db7d86 }} |ProdCode = 104 |ShortSummary = On Mon Calamari, Kit Fisto and his Scuba Troopers defends the Calamari council against Manta Droid sub fighters army of the Quarren Isolation league. Mon Calamari Knights riding giant Keelkanas provide the Republic forces with back up. |LineColor = db7d86 }} |ProdCode = 105 |ShortSummary = Count Dooku arrives on Rattatak to witness the gladiator fights at the "Cauldron". A force sensitive woman beats every opponent in the Arena and claims to be a Sith. |LineColor = db7d86 }} |ProdCode= 108 |ShortSummary= Dooku submits Asajj Ventress to a test with a lightsaber before sending her on her way to find and eliminate Anakin Skywalker. |LineColor= db7d86 }} |ProdCode= 106 |ShortSummary= General Kenobi and his troopers mount up on speeder bikes to take on Durge and the droid forces from the Intergalactic Banking Clan. |LineColor= db7d86 }} |ProdCode= 110 |ShortSummary= General Kenobi and the ARC Troopers capture the Banking Clan's headquarters but Durge remains in pursuit, displaying almost unstoppable regenerative powers. |LineColor= db7d86 }} |ProdCode= 111 |ShortSummary= Anakin proves himself to be the best star fighter in the galaxy battling Geonosian fighters above Muunilinst. |LineColor= db7d86 }} }} Season 2 (2004) Season 2 consisted of 10 episodes, lasting 3 minutes each. These episodes were released on DVD together with those from the first season as Volume One. |ProdCode= 201a |ShortSummary= Anakin chases a mysterious rogue pilot (Asajj Ventress) piloting a Geonosian fanblade starfighter and against his master's orders, pursues her into hyperspace. |LineColor=e3cd81 }} |ProdCode= 201b |ShortSummary= Young Paxi Sylo looks on as Mace Windu battles Separatist droids backed up by enormous seismic tanks on Dantooine. |LineColor=e3cd81 }} |ProdCode= 203 |ShortSummary= Having lost his lightsaber, Master Windu must take on a battalion of Super Battle Droids hand to hand. |LineColor=e3cd81 }} |ProdCode= 204 |ShortSummary= The sacred Jedi temple on Ilum is attacked by Chameleon droids just as Luminara Unduli's padawan, Barriss Offee is completing her training. |LineColor=e3cd81 }} |ProdCode= 202 |ShortSummary= Master Yoda, traveling aboard Senator Amidala's ship, persuades Captain Typho to take a detour to Ilum in order to mount a rescue operation. |LineColor=e3cd81 }} |ProdCode= 205 |ShortSummary= Padmé, worrying about Master Yoda, is attacked by Chameleon Droids. Luckily she has C-3PO to use as a decoy. |LineColor=e3cd81 }} |ProdCode= 208 |ShortSummary= Anakin has followed Asajj Ventress to Yavin IV. Although a clone squadron has been sent after them by Obi-Wan in a Republic carrier, they prove to be no match for the Sith hopeful. |LineColor=e3cd81 }} |ProdCode= 206 |ShortSummary= Ventress leads Anakin through the jungles of Yavin IV towards the ancient Massassi temples once inhabited by Exar Kun. |LineColor=e3cd81 }} |ProdCode= 207 |ShortSummary= Driven to the edge by Asajj Ventress, Anakin almost gives in to the dark side in a final bid to defeat her. |LineColor=e3cd81 }} |ProdCode= 209 |ShortSummary= The Republic has won the battle of Muunilinst, but news arrives of a new droid general hunting down Jedi on the planet Hypori. There, a group of Jedi consisting of Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Tarr Seirr and Sha'A Gi are driven into a corner by the formidable General Grievous. |LineColor=e3cd81 }} }} Season 3 (2005) Season 3 consisted of 5 episodes, lasting 12 minutes each. These episodes were released on DVD as Volume Two. |ProdCode= 301 |ShortSummary= Captain Fordo and his ARC troopers rescue Ki Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti from Grievous. The Jedi council grants Anakin Skywalker the title of Jedi Knight, after which Senator Amidala allows him the use of R2D2 as co-pilot for his Jedi Interceptor starship. |LineColor= 81e393 }} |ProdCode= 303 |ShortSummary= Leading the third army of the Republic, General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker blow up a shield generator on Bomis Korri IV. Meanwhile, Separatist forces move in on Outer Rim planets such as Kashyyyk, Orto and Bal'demnic. As Darth Sidious launches his final operation, Obi-Wan and Anakin are sent to Nelvaan, where young Skywalker disrupts a young native's rite of passage by defeating a giant Horax. |LineColor= 81e393 }} |ProdCode= 302 |ShortSummary= Coruscant is attacked by Separatists forces. Mace Windu takes to the air while Yoda rides his Kybuck to defend the city. Meanwhile, Saesee Tinn leads his troops into battle just above the planet's atmosphere. On Nelvaan, Obi-Wan volunteers Anakin to take the trial of fire. |LineColor= 81e393 }} |ProdCode= 304 |ShortSummary= Jedi Shaak Ti, Roron Corobb and Foul Moudama fight to keep Supreme Chancellor Palpatine out of General Grievous' mechanical claws. Anakin finds a hidden laboratory where the Techno Union is conducting mutation experiments on Nelvaan warriors. |LineColor= 81e393 }} |ProdCode= 305 |ShortSummary= Shaak Ti takes a desperate stand against Grievous' Magnaguards. Anakin, surrounded by mutated Nelvaan Warriors, must destroy the geothermal crystal powering the siphon generator. Mace Windu hurries to face General Grievous, who abducts Palpatine. When Anakin and Obi-Wan learn of this, they set out on a dangerous rescue mission, leading into... |LineColor= 81e393 }} }} Reception Critical reception In 2009, Clone Wars was ranked 21 on IGN's Top 100 Animated Series list. Awards and nominations Home media Chapters 1–20 of the series were released March 22, 2005, as Star Wars Clone Wars: Volume I. The episodes were edited together into one continuous feature. The set featured English subtitles, and commentary tracks on all the episodes, as well as art galleries, behind the scenes information, and the featurette "Bridging the Saga: From Clone Wars to Revenge of the Sith", the Revenge of the Sith teaser trailer: with interviews of George Lucas, Genndy Tartakovsky, and the Clone Wars production crew. The disc also featured a glimpse of Volume II, an Episode III game trailer, and a playable level of the Xbox game Star Wars: Republic Commando. Chapters 21–25 of the micro-series were released on December 6, 2005, as Star Wars Clone Wars: Volume II. The release was an edited together compilation of the five chapters, similar to the Volume I release. The set featured English subtitles, and commentary tracks on all the episodes. Features included a Revenge of the Sith movie trailer, art galleries, trailers for the Star Wars games Battlefront II and Empire at War, an Xbox demo with two levels from Battlefront II, and the Lego short film Revenge of the Brick. Also included was the featurette "Connecting the Dots", which highlighted the creative process that Genndy Tartakovsky and his team used to link Clone Wars to Revenge of the Sith. Volume II was released significantly later than the DVD release of Revenge of the Sith. According to Van Ling, the producer of both DVDs, the Volume II disc was released at such a late date due to an extremely tight schedule in producing the DVDs. According to http://starwars.com, both DVDs were produced at exactly the same time, but the Clone Wars DVD could not be finished in time for the DVD release of Revenge of the Sith. Ling apologized to fans for this. DVD releases References External links * * * * }} Category:2003 American television series debuts Category:2005 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2000s American television miniseries Category:American science fiction television series Category:Animated space adventure television series Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network Studios series and characters Category:Interquel television series Clone Wars Category:Science fiction web series Category:Television series by Lucasfilm Category:Television series created by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Toonami Category:Television programs based on films Category:English-language television programming Category:Military science fiction television series Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2005 television series endings